howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fishlegs No-Name
|Faction = Hairy Hooligan Tribe No-Names Kingdom of the Wilderwest |Status = Alive |Occupation = Chief of the No-Names |Location = Berk Island of Tomorrow |Father = Alvin the Treacherous |Mother = Termagant |Grandfather = Algarick Ogglebert (paternal) Moody the Murderous (maternal) |Grandmother = Excellinor the Witch |Sibling(s) = |Other = |Voiced by = David Tennant (audiobook) |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Fight a Dragon's Fury |Gallery = |Gallerycaption = |Source = Book}} Fishlegs No-Name is the best friend to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third and joins him in all of his adventures. He gained his name from having no known parents as of the earlier books. He is also a friend to Camicazi. He has a hunting dragon called Horrorcow books Biography Dragon Training and the Green Death Fishlegs is the only boy not to get his own dragon in the Dragon Nursery. He sneezes, waking up all of the Dragons in the nursery, and Hiccup gives him the Basic Brown that he had originally caught. Later, Fishlegs is seen having reasonable success in training his dragon, Horrorcow, by using the yelling method. He is, however worried about the hunting portion of the test, as Horrorcow is a very gentle dragon. The Hunt for the Treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly During one lesson of 'Swordfighting at Sea', Hiccup volunteers to spar with Dogsbreath the Duhbrain with wood-sheathed swords. Fishlegs advises him against sparing with the huge Dogsbreath. The fight gets out of hand and the sheath comes off Dogsbreath's sword, and he almost kills Hiccup. The 'Swordfighting at Sea' lesson is ended abruptly when a mysterious coffin rams into the novices' ship and sinks it. The novices are dumped into the water. Fishlegs, however, can't swim, and Hiccup pulls him up onto the very object that sunk the ship: the coffin. Everyone makes it to the shoreline and back to Hooligan Village with the coffin. Along with Hiccup and Old Wrinkly, he is one of the three who argued against the opening of the coffin. However, Alvin the poor-but-honest-farmer stumbles out of the coffin instead of a corpse. Alvin convinces Stoick to go on a quest to search for the lost treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly on the Isle of the Skullions. Fishlegs is not looking forward to going, but all the novices are. They take precautions not to disturb the indigenous dragon species - the Skullion. While on the island, Horrorcow is not much help, and Toothless only finds a colossal Limpet shell, which fascinates Fishlegs. Snotlout ends up finding a treasure chest. Opening it releases a booby-trap that awakens the Skullions. The Hooligans run and fight their way back to the ship, to save their lives. After the dangerous fight with the Skullions to get off the island, the Hooligans head back home. While in transit, they celebrate with black currant wine, while Stoick and Baggybum argue about the treasure, the Stormblade, and who the true heir to the Hooligan tribe is. While the Hooligans are distracted, Outcasts sail up on the Hammerhead and commandeer the Lucky Thirteen and capture the Hooligans. Alvin had betrayed the Hooligans and was actually the chief of the Outcasts. As Alvin was about to kill Hiccup, Toothless, who had been trapped under a barrel by Alvin, tips the barrel and rolls into Alvin's legs. This momentary distraction gives the Hooligans the chance to fight back, and so starts the "Battle on Board the Lucky Thirteen". During the battle, the Hooligans fought bravely. Even Fishlegs fought, despite being very poor at the use of a sword. Fishlegs became erratically and dangerously wild and appeared to be "going berserk", swinging his sword around wildly. Even the Outcasts avoided him. Ultimately the Hooligans won, but not the black currant wine spills which turns out to be highly flammable. It catches fire and the Lucky Thirteen bursts into flames very rapidly and sinks. Most of the Hooligans and Outcasts get to safety on the Hammerhead, except Hiccup, Alvin, and Fishlegs. They sink beneath the waves along with the Lucky Thirteen, trapped in an air pocket within the upturned ship. The air pocket rapidly dwindles. Toothless has come down with them, and Hiccup sends out Toothless to see how far down they have sunken. According to Toothless, they are too deep to swim to the surface, but there is a cave with air closer by. Alvin complains that Toothless is taking a long time, and Fishlegs defends him. Using the last bit of air, Hiccup grabs Fishlegs and guides him after Toothless. Alvin follows along as well. They resurface inside a cave deep below the sea's surface, but has breathable air and is even lit by luminescent Electricsquirms. Fishlegs tries not to panic, but realizes they are still trapped beneath the ocean with no way out. Toothless eventually finds a strange door, marked "Do not Open". Alvin forces Hiccup to open it anyway. Alvin, Hiccup and Fishlegs go through the door into a huge chamber filled with treasure. Hiccup and Fishlegs are not enthralled by the treasure and try to leave, but Alvin stops them. He vowed to kill Hiccup and the two swordfight. A Monstrous Strangulator emerges from the treasure and eats Alvin. It then grabs up Hiccup. Fishlegs tries to help his friend by picking up one of the many swords in the chamber, but it is too big for him and he knocks himself out. When he come to again, he witnesses the dragon spearing Hiccup on his poison tail. However, it is a trick and the dragon actually stabbed himself and dies a few minutes later. The boys escape the chamber by using Toothless to give them oxygen on the way back to the surface of the ocean. Fishlegs tries to convince Hiccup to tell everyone about the treasure, but fails. Fishlegs feels that Hiccup should get credit for finding the real treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly. Hiccup has seen how greed can change a person, and vows never to speak of it for the good of the tribe. Return of the Treacherous Fishlegs, Hiccup, Horrorcow, and Toothless ride aboard The Hopeful Puffin, with instructions to board a Peaceable fishing boat and capture a Peaceable helmet for 'Boarding-an-Enemy-Ship' lessons. Snotlout and Dogsbreath - aboard the Sparrowhawk - ram into Fishlegs's ship and send it spinning off course into the fog. They loose sense of direction and possibly sail into the warmer and dangerous Summer Current. Fishlegs becomes increasingly panicked about the prospect of encountering Sharkworms, that he boards the first ship they encounter without determining what kind of ship. It ends up being a Roman Ship, and Fishlegs is captured by the Roman soldiers aboard. Hiccup boards the ship to save him. The boys escape, but at the last moment, the Thin Prefect throws a net and captures Toothless and rips Hiccup's How to Speak Dragonese notebook in two. The boys sail back to Berk. Horrorcow had been napping the whole time, and finally wakes up, unaware of what had transpired. The Hopeful Puffin finally sinks in Hooligan Harbor, and the boys swim ashore up to a very angry Gobber. Later, Fishlegs is harassed by Snotlout, Dogsbreath, and Fireworm at the start of a 'Frightening Foreigners' class in the Great Hall. Romans dressed as Bog-Burglar woman storm in, pin Gobber to the wall by his beard, and kidnap Hiccup. However they also take Fishlegs, because they are unsure which scrawny boy is the heir to the Hooligans. The boys are sailed to Fort Sinister, a Roman outpost - and are held captive along with the Bog-Burglar heir, Camicazi. When Hiccup and Fishlegs are presented to theFat Consul and the Thin Prefect, the Thin Prefect immediately wants to kill them, especially Hiccup. The Fat Consul, having been told that Hiccup is a great warrior, spares his life temporarily, as he wishes to see the warrior fight in the arena on Saturn's Day Saturday. Hiccup embellishes by telling him Fishlegs goes Berserk. So Hiccup and Fishlegs are imprisoned with Camicazi until the gladiatorial event, much to the disappointment of the Prefect. When Saturn's Day Saturday arrives, the amphitheater area is flooded and Hiccup, Camicazi, and Fishlegs float into the arena on The Valhalla Express, where they fight Sharkworms. After Hiccup helps them escape by posing as Thor with the help of Ziggerastica and his nanodragons, they quickly try to sail away on The Valhalla Express, but Alvin (Thin Prefect) lowers a gate and cleaves the ship in two. Clinging to the gate as the water rises, Camicazi directs Hiccup and Fishlegs to a Roman hot air balloon for escape. They make it to the vessel and are nearly free, but Alvin hooks himself to the basket with his golden hand-hook. Hiccup instructs everyone to turn the basket in one direction, unscrewing the hook from Alvin's hand and he plummets into the water and the Sharkworms. Camicazi, Hiccup, and Fishlegs float in the balloon and crash-land onto the deck of the Hooligan and Bog-Burglar ships, sailing out to find Hiccup and Camicazi. As a sign of good will, the Bog-Burglar chief returns Grimbeard's Shield, something her tribe had stolen at least 100 years before. Snotlout grabs it and holds it up triumphantly, even though he had nothing to do with the heirs' return. Camicazi instructs Fishlegs to push him, which he does. Top-heavy from holding the shield, Snotlout falls into the sea and gets laughed at by everyone. Vorpentitis Fishlegs has a horrible cold which brings out his Berserker tendencies. When he and Hiccup encounter some Hysteric warriors on Mount Villiany during a class exercise, he goes berserk and insults them. The Hysterics chase him, and then Hiccup, after Hiccup shoots their leader, Norbert the Nutjob. Later, Fishlegs goes Berserk again during the Smashsticks-on-Ice game, insulting numerous people and prompting Hiccup to take him to Old Wrinkly, who claims that Fishlegs has Vorpentitis. Hiccup is then motivated to go to Hysteria on a Quest for the Frozen Potato, which is the only known cure for Vorpentitis. When he returns Potato-less, Old Wrinkly realizes that Fishlegs did NOT have Vorpentitis, but Hiccup did. Fishlegs is the only person who understood when Hiccup asked him to shoot him, and he did, shooting him with the arrow that had been sticking in the Potato, saving his life and prompting Stoick to admit he is a loyal friend. The Fire-Stone and the Exterminators Fishlegs is the only person to suspect Humongously Hotshot, aside from Stoick. He comes with Hiccup on the Quest to Stop the Volcano from Exploding, bringing his Running Away Suitcase with him, which allowed Hiccup to fend off Alvin the Treacherous. The Meathead Public Library Fishlegs goes with Hiccup and Camicazi to the Meathead Public Library, complaining the whole way as usual. When Hiccup and Camicazi were sword-fighting the Hairy Scary Librarian, he bobbed the librarian on the head with a book, which may have saved Camicazi's lives, but also caused much trouble, as this action resulted in Stormfly losing her memory and the Driller Dragons being roused. Crossing the Great West Ocean Fishlegs wore armbands for the Swimming Race, prompting all of the other Vikings to laugh at him. Snotlout poured Blubberwing goo on his head, which fogged up his glasses so that he could not see a thing out of them. This resulted in him running away from the water at first when the race started, until Hiccup and Camicazi could turn him around. The three were then captured by Norbert the Nut-job, who decided to bring them with him to America. He was rather frustrated with Hiccup's promise to the Wanderers. Later, when the ship sinks, Fishlegs saves Hiccup's life and learns how to swim in the process, as he had lost his armbands earlier. He insisted that he and Camicazi swim away from the shores of America, as he had seen something in the mist and had a bad feeling about the beach. He argued against using the Flying Machine, but went anyway, saying that Hiccup was the closest thing to family that he had. He had a very proud moment at the end of the book, when he swam up the whole length of the bay unaided with all of his tribe-mates watching. Quest at Berserk Fishlegs is camping with the rest of the Hooligans during their search for Camicazi. The Second Dragon War Begins Fishlegs and the rest of the young Vikings go to Flashburn's School of Swordfighting. Formation of the Dragonmarkers Fishlegs was given the Slavemark and sent to the Amber Slavelands. He was captured by the monster of the slavelands, and presumed dead. Hiccup manages to find Fishlegs and rescue him. It was also revealed that his mother, Termagant, was the daughter of a Murderous Tribe chief who married a handsome fisherman. When he died in a storm, the only thing that kept her going was that she was pregnant with Fishlegs. Since he was a runt, he was sent out to sea. Termagant had her dragon, a three-headed Deadly Shadow, follow her baby and take him to Hero's End. The dragon lost sight of Fishlegs in the fog and spent two weeks looking for him. Termagant passed away some time after sending her baby off. Fishlegs was later reunited with the Deadly Shadow, and is now his new dragon. It recognized his lobster claw necklace that Termagant had given him. To Tomorrow Fishlegs doesn't trust Snotlout when he shows up in the Murderous Mountains claiming to want to help Hiccup become king. The Final Battle Fishlegs discovers the identity of his father. The "handsome fisherman" is revealed to have been Alvin the Treacherous, who considered his relationship with Termagant to have been a mere fling, and deserted her at the first opportunity, by faking his own death. The lobster necklace had been given to Termagant by Alvin, who had taken it from the coffin of Grimbeard the Ghastly. He had considered it to be a worthless trinket with which he could seduce a pretty girl. Fishlegs disowns his father and declares that he is establishing his own tribe: the No-Name Tribe, which accepts every good person. At the end of the series, Fishlegs had succeeded in becoming a bard, as well as helped Hiccup spread rumors that dragons never actually existed. Personality He is rather clumsy, but is Hiccup's best friend and loyal to him. Fishlegs is shown to have a dry sense of humor and sarcastic, much like Hiccup in the film franchise. Snotface Snotlout and the other young Hooligans are picking on him as much as Hiccup. Generally is a worrier and would rather not get into dangerous situations, but will step up when really needed. Physical Appearance Fishlegs is small and skinny like Hiccup, and has asthma, eczema, a squint, a limp, and numerous allergies, including one to reptiles. He wears glasses. His hair color is never stated, but a picture of him depicts Fishlegs with brown hair. In How to Speak Dragonese (Book 3), he is further described as Hiccup's "best friend Fishlegs, who was even skinnier than Hiccup and looked a lot like a daddy longlegs with asthma and a squint." Whereas in Book 4 he is compared to a plant - "a skinny runner-bean of a boy with asthma and a squint". Book 5 revisits the bean comparison, stating that "He bore a strong resemblance to a string bean wearing glasses." Even the Roman First Kidnapper in Book 3 thinks he has a "face like a haddock". Abilities Fishlegs is a "Berserk" - occasionally going into a wild aggressive physical state. He has his first episode in Book 2 on board the Lucky Thirteen. Fishlegs is "secretly extremely proud" when he realizes he is a Berserk. In How to Speak Dragonese, Hiccup mentions Fishlegs' Berserk tendency to the Fat Consul to spare him from being instantly killed by the Thin Prefect. Book 3 describes a Berserk as follows: Fishlegs, while typically bumbling and clumsy, can sometimes perform well under pressure, especially when there is potentially mortal danger. This is seen in How to Speak Dragonese when he becomes scared and a little paranoid at the possibility of Sharkworms in the waters. He is able to climb a rope and board a Roman ship with little difficulty, wherease, not under pressure, he would not have been able to do so. Weaknesses In addition to an allergy to reptiles (which includes dragons), Fishlegs suffers from sensitive skin (Eczema), hay fever, and asthma. Fishlegs is also unable to swim. In ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse, Fishlegs' inability to ski and use of bow-and-arrows is detailed. His ability is worse than Hiccup's, which is also poor. Appearances Quotes Trivia *Despite disowning his father, he still wears Alvin's eyepatch and carries his hook. *The fact that Alvin is Fishlegs' father makes the latter not only a great-great-grandson of Grimbeard the Ghastly, but also Hiccup and Snotlout's cousin as well. This makes him their third cousin. *Fishlegs' last name was revealed in the final book, No-Name, due to the fact he washed up on Berk as a baby and did not have a family name. Coincidentally, one of Eret's men is called No-Name. *Fishlegs in the books is very similar to Heather. **Both were separated from their families at a young age. **Both have objects from their parents. Fishlegs had the lobster claw necklace, Heather has her horn. **They both have some Berserk connections. Fishlegs is half Berserk on his mother's side and Heather is originally from the Berserker Tribe. **Both are related to one of Berk's greatest enemies. References * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Children Category:Human Characters from the Books Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (Book) - Characters Category:How to Be a Pirate Category:How to Be a Pirate - Characters Category:How to Speak Dragonese Category:How to Speak Dragonese - Characters Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse Category:How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse - Characters Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale Category:How to Twist a Dragon's Tale - Characters Category:Chiefs and Chieftesses